Dicas para a sobrevivência escolar
by thaisrainkober
Summary: Um informativo bem útil para os pequenos perdedores desse castelo  Draco Malfoy


Depois de ver tantas coisas acontecendo nas paredes desse castelo e não aguentar mais ouvir as pessoas choramingando 'aah aquele sonserino malvado me amaldiçoou no corredor de Feitiços' OU 'aaah aquele sonserino bonitinho, porém, do mal, não quer olhar para a minha cara porque eu sou da Lufa-Lufa', então resolve fazer esse informativo. Algo simples, porém, de grande valor nos dias de hoje, porque, POR MERLIN, como é difícil ter um momento de sossego nesse lugar, viu?

**DICAS PARA SE DAR BEM NA SUA ESCOLA - POR DRACO MALFOY**

**DICA NÚMERO UM:** NUNCA, mas NUNCA em sua vida estudantil deixe transparecer que você é um fracassado para as pessoas. Independente se você for um grifinóriozinho trouxa, ou um belo e encorpado sonserino como eu.

**- SITUAÇÃO:**

Dino Thomas, um grifinório que acha que um dia foi alguém por que saiu por alguns meses com Gina Weasley, uma das melhores garotas dessa escola por sinal, vem andando sonhador pelo corredor, quando esbarra 'sem querer' em mim. Óbvio que eu não vou deixar ele passar batido, PORQUE disso? Por que eu sei que sem seu amiguinho Simas Finnigan ele é um perdedor total. E como eu sei disso? Por que ele simplesmente não faz questão de esconder essa sua 'qualidade', por ser um cara totalmente ignorante perante o mundo dos bruxos. Às vezes eu me pergunto, como é que a Gina saiu com esse cara? Ela deve ter tomado muito chá de cogumelo da floresta proibida.

**DICA NÚMERO DOIS:** NUNCA em sua vida acadêmica corra atrás de alguém que você estiver apaixonado. Por que se o cara (ou a menina) não estiver afim de você, bem, ele não vai ser a melhor pessoa do mundo lidando com a situação.

**- SITUAÇÃO**

Pansy Parkinson vem pela 13213131631321º vez falar para mim que me ama, que eu sou lindo, um tesão, o sonho de qualquer garota, como se eu já não soubesse disso, mas tudo bem, sendo que eu tenho uma namorada que é tudo o que ela disse ao quadrado, e que eu amo muito, apesar de sermos de famílias arqui-inimigas. Bem, mas eles superam, já conseguiram até almoçar juntos em domingo. Pena que no final meu pai saiu de lá com um enjôo muito forte e a minha mãe com uma coisa estranha e verde saindo de sua boca. Mas não vem ao caso. A questão é, se o cara for que nem eu, que odeia insistências é óbvio que ele vai te humilhar mais do que você já está se humilhando e não vai estar nem aí se você vai chorar, berrar ou se matar. A única coisa que ele vai pensar é: O que será que vai ter hoje no jantar? :)

**DICA NÚMERO TRÊS:** Se você vier de família aristocráta (como eu) não tema em dizer isso para os outros. Você pode se dar MUITO bem em algumas matérias, principalmente se você for da Sonserina e odiar poções. Agora, se você for da Grifinória, já não é uma garantia já que a professora de Transfiguração não é uma mulher muito maleável e que eu tenho certeza que gosta de meio-gigantes.

**- SITUAÇÃO**

Estou eu, encostado na parede das marmorras, esperando o Profº Snape chegar para a nossa aula, quando, para o meu intenso azar, chega o Potter Maravilha, o Weasley perdedor e a Granger sem noção. CLAAARO que eu não perco uma oportunidade de poder tirar uma com a cara deles. Bem, geralmente quando eu faço isso, o professor Snape sempre chega na hora, porque será né?, e eles sempre acabam limpando alguma comadre ou algum troféu velho. Então, aproveite as suas influências na escola sempre que for possível e quando não for, também. ;)

**DICA NÚMERO QUATRO:** Se você tiver alguma cicatriz idiota, esconda-a, ninguém quer saber se você foi para a guerra e voltou com isso, ou simplesmente caiu de cara no chão quando tinha 1 ano de idade. Ninguém realmente se importa, vá por mim.

**- SITUAÇÃO**

Potter Maravilha. Precisa de mais algum tipo de exemplo?

**DICA NÚMERO CINCO:** Não seja um sabe-tudo intragável. Se você é inteligente, parabéns cara. Mais guarde isso para você. Não fique querendo demonstrar isso a todas as pessoas, elas realmente não querem ficar se sentindo 'humilhadas' por que um nerd sem noção tá respondendo todas as perguntas da sala. (ainda bem que não é o meu caso, coitados.).

**- SITUAÇÃO**

Granger sem noção. Precisa de mais algum tipo de exemplo?

**SEXTA E ÚLTIMA DICA:**

Não queira copiar ninguém na escola, só vai mostrar o quão sem personalidade e fracassado você é. E eu creio que não é essa imagem que você quer passar para seus 'amiguinhos', não é? Se bem que, se você seguir a primeira dica, essa sexta acaba sendo apenas um complemento. Vá por mim, assim seu melhor amigo será apenas um trasgo montanhes adulto.

**- SITUAÇÃO**

Crabbe, Goyle, Creevey, Weasleys filhos e mais uma porrada de gente desse castelo.

Então, seguindo esse pequeno cronograma, você terá uma carreira acadêmica melhor do que teria se fosse atrás dos seus pais. Não precisam agradecer, eu só fiz isso pelo bem de vocês. ;)

- ÉÉÉÉ, eu tenho certeza que esse Malfoy toma alguma coisa ílicita. Por que daonde ele tira tanta besteira? POR MERLIN! - Disse Harry.

- Eu acredito que seja a falta de sexo mesmo. - disse Gina.

Depois desse comentário, todos se dissiparam e voltaram as suas aulas, ainda incrédulos de como o Malfoy delirava.


End file.
